A seat of the generic type is described in German utility model application 201 14 059.4 which is still unpublished. The seat comprises a seat base which is secured on the vehicle body and also a seat part and a backrest which forms the seat surface in the in-use position. In order to enlarge the loading area or to produce a table surface, the backrest can be pivoted toward the seat part from the upright position into a horizontal cargo position.
In order to avoid a collision between the upholstery of the seat part and backrest before the latter has taken up the horizontal position, the seat part is designed in a manner such that it can be lowered relative to the backrest and seat base. For this purpose, it is connected to the seat base at the front and rear via two articulated arms which are aligned essentially parallel to each other. During the pivoting of the backrest, which, for its part, is connected to the seat base via a separate joint, the lowering of the seat part is brought about by means of a lever mechanism acting between the backrest and seat part. When the backrest is raised, the same device brings about the raising of the seat part.
The seat described in this document entirely satisfies the demands placed on it.